kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Pauloball
Republic of Pauloball |nativename = República de Paulobola (Portuguese) República de Paulobola (Spanish) Repebúlica ele Pãulobōla (Paulistano) |founded = February 15, 2019 |image = Paulo.png |caption = HUE!/HUA! |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Stronk, and Cool, but pretty aggressive sometimes |type = Latin America |language = Portuguese Paulistano Spanish (minority) |capital = São Pauloball |religion = Catholicismball (dominant) Christianityball Atheismball |friends = Sonoran Republicball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball United Malaysian Confederationball NPTOball |enemies = New Uruguayball DPPball |likes = Football (MY LIFE!), HUE HUEing/HUA HUAing, Richness, Internet |hates = Poverty, Losing at football, being anschlussed, rebels |intospace = No |bork = HUE HUE, HUA HUA, Bolacha Bolacha |predecessor = São Pauloball Paranáball Santa Catarinaball Rio Grande do Sulball |affiliation = NPTOball (major ally) WWTOball|notes = DPPball was about to capture Porto Alegre! HELP ME!!!}} or simply Pauloball was a countryball located in South America. It occupies the former Brazilian states of São Paulo, Parana, Santa Catarina, and Rio Grande do Sul. It has a population of 74.816 million inhabitants. His current president was Luis Cardoso Barbosa, and he actually made his own language: Paulistano. This language is nearly similar to Portuguese, but there are letters like: Ā, Ć, Ḉ, Ē, Ī, Ñ, Ō, Ś, Ū which should be considered a dialect rather than a language. He uses the Paulistano Real as the currency and he drives on the right side of the road. His capital was São Pauloball, home to literally more than fourth of his population. History After the New Year Connections Collapse, the southern part of Brazil has left become anarchy, during the anarchy eras. Luis Cardoso Barbosa came up with an idea on reestablishing Brazil but only get to stabilized the southern part of Brazil because the northern part is hard to stabilized. Few days before the establishment of Paulo, Luis Cardoso Barbosa and many people came up with the idea of making a new currency, stamps, zip code, internet code, language, television stations, and many more to start a new fresh country, and thus, the Republic of Paulo was born in a few days. Later, the rebels known as DPPball (Defendōres dae Pyalīa dei Pãulistano), also known as Paulistano Beach Defenders, tries to take down the main government and might replaced it with dictatorship, but failed every time they tried to do so but New Uruguayball helped him. Most people stated that DPPball was a rebel and terrorist group. Now, New Uruguayball wants to anschluss him for resources to value its citizens. Because of this, the Uruguayan Invasion of Paulo happened. He recently tries to go to space, but he needs for investments and satellite blueprint for this one. Relations Friends * Sonoran Republicball - Continental friends! Let's improve our relations better! Thanks for trying to help me win a war against angry dictator guy. Really appreciate it! * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - My South Asian ally. He also helped me in the war! Thanks! * United Malaysian Confederationball - Southeast Asian friend. * NPTOball - Good major non-NPTO ally. Thanks for supporting me man! Enemies * New Uruguayball - '''HILHÓ ELE PŪTA!!! YUO WILL NEVER ANSCHLUSS ME! I OF STRONK! REMOVE JAFET! REMOVE MARCIAL! REMOVE GILBERTO! REMOVE DICTATORSHIP!!! I WILL WIN THE WAR!!! HUE HUA HUE HUA!!! '''and also, accept your outcome! When your resources are shitty then of acceptings it plox! Now, LEAVE ME ALONE! * DPPball - Stop rebelling against my government, you terrorist freaks! Remove Celso! I'll imprison him forever! HUE HUA HUE HUA!!! Gallery Images paulo_flag Comics PauloComic.png }} Category:Countryballs Category:South America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Cannot into space Category:Federal Category:Presidential Category:Constitutional Category:Republic Category:Latin America Category:Paulistano Speaking Countryball Category:American Category:Red Green Yellow Black White Category:Republic of Pauloball Category:Characters Category:Americas Category:America Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:Terrorist Removers Category:Latino Category:Atlantic Category:South Atlantic Category:WWTOball Category:Hue Category:Stars